Castle in the sky, with Inuyasha
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Castle in the sky is a movie but now to 2 character are Inuyasha and Kagome as Naraku and the government try to catch her, but for what reason. And what is so important about the necklace that Kagome is wearing? Read and fine out. BLUE ROZE LEMONS


In a large grey Blimp there was a 17 year old girl, she wore a plain but pretty red dress and had raven black hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown like color and just like chocolate they were usually rich with happiness and love. But now they held fear, confusion, and sadness as a man just walk out of the car they were in. Kagome sigh as she reach down and pulled out a jewel, it was a sphere like shape and was a dull dark purple. She look up to see the demon and human that was guarding her, she sigh again for she didn't like how they look at her, it just scared her even more. How ever, no one knew but about 7 wolf shape like jets with wings were heading their way towards the ship. The leader who was a girl, she had fire red hair and green emerald eyes. She also had a black jump suite with red and white highlights and she was a wolf demon so white tail stuck out from behind her and her name was Ayame. With her was her mate, a male wolf demon with a similar black jump suite with brown and light grey highlights. Her had black hair that was just the right black and wasn't too black to be a deferent color. He also had ice blue eyes and had a brown colored tail sticking out from behind him and his name was Koga. Then there were 4 others, all were boys and quite handsome. One had red hair, blue eyes, and a white tail and his name was Shōri. Another one had black hair, green eyes, and a brown tail and his name was Rīdā. The other one had black hair with a few red streaks, blue eyes, and a red wolf tail and his name was Sumāto. And final was a wolf with red hair and white streaks, green eyes, and had a white tail with black at the tips and his name was Koda. They were all heading towards the ship and the woman Ayame was apparently the leader. She turn her head to the boys and grin.

"Alright, get ready to attack, and remember to not harm the girl or so god help me you'll be dead meat!" Ayame snap, every one put their tails in between their legs as the 4 boys yelled.

"YES MOM" As the man name Koga nodded as he said.

"YES AYAME" With that done they all put on some goggles and began to get closer.

"AIM, SET, FIRE" With that the group suddenly made them selves visible as red, black, and white smoke began to spread all over the ship causing it to be blinded, then when that was done, they all threw smoke booms into the windows. Everyone inside began to panic as solders began to try and shoot them out of the sky but they were too good as they maneuvered out of the way. Rīdā and Sumāto landed on top of the ship and broke in. They found the main room with all of the rich guest were having a party, they stole all of the money and values. Once they were finish Shori and Koda came in as they grin.

"Now for the girl" Rida said as they all turn towards the guest and throw as smoke boom down which knock them all out instantly.

The men that were holding the girl Kagome were sitting there now nervously when they herd something get hit outside. Kagome and the men look up, they both went outside as they told Kagome to stay or she would get hurt. Then they left, Kagome move a little closer towards the door to listen. She herd them men ask what the hell was going on when something hit one of them and there was sound of a struggle. Fear filled Kagome as she herd the fight happening, she thought of what to do when she saw the window, then a insane idea came to her, and even though it was insane it was better then being caught and god knows what. So she took a deep breath as she open the window to the blimp and she carefully swung her leg out and then the other right on the edge of the metal beam that held the blimp together. Once she was securely on the edge she began to move carefully to the next door room. The boys broke through the door and were surprise to see that the girl was gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" Shori ask, then they herd the answered.

"YOU IDIOTS SHE ON THE LEDGE TRYING TO ESCAPE!" They look out the window to see their father on his flyer and then Koda and Rida ran to barley both fit out the window to indeed see the girl try to escape. Sumāto and Shori as they ran to the other room and now stuck out their head and arms out trying to grab Kagome. Kagome gasp at the sight at them, she then tried to move away and ended up in the middle. And if hat wasn't bad Koga and Ayame were flying right in front of her trying to grab her.

"Come on girl, come here will ya" One of the boys yelled at her, Kagome was so scared and confuse that she forgot where she was and ended up bring her hands up to cover her ears. Then she clumsily slip and lost her balance without the help of her hand holding onto the bars for support. Kagome scream as she began to fall, and fall all the way down.

"NO, SHE STILL HAS THE JEWEL!" was the last thin she herd Koga say before she continue to fall. Kagome fainted as she fell but during the fall, but about half way down, out of sight of the pirate demons and blimp, the dull jewel began to glow a bright pinkish purple color. Soon she stop falling, and now began to float down. Slowly, and slowly over a huge hole that was dig out by miners.

_**Earlier in the village underneath the blimp and pirates. **_

A Half demon name Inuyasha ran through town, he had silver- white like hair, golden color eyes, with fans, claws, and 2 cute adorable dog ears that twitch every now and then. People look at him, some with disgust and few with a bright smile. Inuyasha was 17 years old man who work in the mine, but the only reason he was aloud in the village was because his half brother Sesshomaru live their. He live their with his wife Rin and their 13 year old daughter name Ai. She had pretty black hair with pointed ears and black hair, but she had a beautiful moon on her forehead, and golden eyes, she was also a full demon but she had a heart like her mother. Inuyasha was soon standing in front of the hut that belong to Sesshomaru and Rin, he knock on it and Ai open it up, Ai open it up an smile at Inuyasha.

"Uncle, what do you need?" She ask, Inuyasha grin at his niece with a smile.

"I need some more food for you dad, we're working late and he forgot his lunch." Inuyasha said, Ai rolled her eyes as she went to go get a lunch.

"He always forgets his lunch, he may be a demon but he should learn how to eat." She said with a annoying face, but them smile.

"Make sure he eats it, or tell him I'll tell mom." She said with a grin, Inuyasha grin back, she may be his niece and may be different but she still had his grin like smile.

"See ya later!" Inuyasha said as he then ran all the way to the mines, he soon got their within 5 minuets. Once he walk in steam blew to his face as usual, he sigh as he saw Sesshomaru working on one of the machine.

"Inuyasha you have my lunch?" Sesshomaru ask, Inuyasha grin as he gently set the sack on a table.

"Ya and a death threat from your daughter saying she'll rat you out if you don't eat it." Inuyasha smile as he could've swore he saw Sesshomaru flinch ever so slightly.

"You know I have no need to eat it" Sesshomaru as he continue to work.

"Ya, that's why I see you eat them in secret." Inuyasha said as he began to work on something, Sesshomaru gave him a death glare as he continue to work. Then a light went off, indicating that the people farther under ground needed to go up, Sesshomaru however then herd another pipe that needed to be fix's now.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.

"Ya?" Inuyasha said as he continue to work on a pipe.

"Lift the men up, I need to work on something" Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha look at him a little surprise.

"But aren't they going to complain that I almost killed them on purpose?" Inuyasha ask, Sesshomaru just smile.

"Then prove them wrong" he said, Inuyasha then look up with a little more confidence as he then went to sit on a chair with a few leavers and buttons. He then move a few of the leavers as Sesshomaru made his way, while taking the sack filled with his lunch. Inuyasha smile as he continue to look around, it usually took forever for the elevator to make it to the top so he had plenty of time, Inuyasha attention however somehow made it to the night sky. Then he squinted, then he rub his eyes there he thought he could see something, or more like see someone falling down. But the person was moving to slow.

'perhaps it's a demon passing by,' Inuyasha thought, but then as the figure came slowly closer he could smell that it was a she, and that she was a human, 'How was that possible?' Inuyasha thought, but his thought were interrupted as he herd Sesshomaru yell at him.

"Inuyasha, pay attention," Sesshomaru yelled with a little bit of his lunch falling from his mouth, Inuyasha then paid attention as he then pulled the leaver to stop it. The cart came to a halt just in time. There were men and demon with a cart full of silver colored rocks.

"Nice job lord Sesshomaru!" Said a demon, his name was jaken and Inuyasha thought he had a crush on his brother, which was just freaky, purely freaky. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he saw the men ignore him and gave the credit to Sesshomaru, again. He just sigh and look up, the girl was still floating down, right next to a metal platform and Inuyasha knew if someone didn't catch her she would fall and get stuck there until she died. Inuyasha then began to run towards the platform, Sesshomaru wondered what Inuyasha was doing until another pipe burst he soon forgot about his brother as he work to fix it. Inuyasha ran on the plate form, he made it just in time when Kagome was just above his head. Inuyasha now look at Kagome, and he could fell his check blush. She was indeed gorgeous more gorgeous then any other woman he had ever saw. Kagome soon floated right into his arms, Inuyasha look curiously at the jewel but decided he would ask her later for questions. He just stared at her looking at her beauty, then they jewel began to grow duller and soon stop glowing, then that's when Inuyasha almost fell when Kagome full weight hit him. Inuyasha almost fell, he was barley holding Kagome bridal style from falling, not that Kagome was fat or anything Inuyasha was just surprise and unprepared when Kagome full weight hit him. Once he caught his balance he pick her up no problem and set her length way along the plat form. Inuyasha saw he figure and blush to see that it was perfect, shaking the pervert thought in his head he took of his fire coat and put it on Kagome. Then he went down and back to work, he finish work in an hour looking at Kagome every now and then to make sure she was okay. Once he finish his job he took Kagome and took her home with him and would hold onto her until she woke up.

_**Back at the blimp**_

After the pirates left the blimp with the money and went to go looking for the jewel a man watch from his chair. Then a man came in who appeared to be a general of some sort.

"Sir, no one had found the girl, and so we have concluded that she is dead." The man was soundly held by his neck above the ground with a pare of purple eyes looking at him.

"You idiot, keep looking, the jewel has powers that might of save her and even if it didn't at least find the girl to receive the jewel. Do you under stand" The man ask, the man nodded as best as he could and was then release him and then ran out of the room. Naraku look up and look out of the window and smile a evil smile.

"I will fine you…"

WELL HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER, REAL QUICK THIS STORY IS NOT MINE IT IS A REMAKE OF A ANIME MOVIE CALLED CASTLE IN THE SKY. LOVE THE MOVIE AND I THOUGHT INUYASHA AND KAGOME AS THE 2 CHARATERS JUST MADE IT A BAD ASS STORY SO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT WILL WRITE MORE SOON AND I KNOW SEESHOMARU IS A LITTLE OFF CHARATER BUT STILL IS GOOD STORY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
